


ideas at four am

by soddingpotter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff everywhere, M/M, Polyamory, haikyuusanta2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soddingpotter/pseuds/soddingpotter
Summary: Some ideas are too good to wait for morning.





	ideas at four am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetsurx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsurx/gifts).



> merry christmas, noel !! 
> 
> i wish i didn’t procrastinate so it was longer, but in the end it turned out better than i imagined it would’ve. i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing it !!

“Keiji, hey Keiji. Wake up.” Kei stirs awake and flips over.

“Koutarou, go to sleep.” He opens one bleary eye to look at the clock and groans. “It’s,” A yawn pierces the dark. “Four a.m., please go to sleep.” Kei is a light sleeper, but is grateful he only needs six hours of sleep a night. Six hours is what a light sleeper gets when they have three boyfriends, and they all sleep in one bed. Especially when one of them gets random ideas at night. 

When Koutarou hears him, he flips over and in the moonlight, his smile looks almost blinding. “Kei! You’re awake, I have an idea.” Koutarou whispers heavily over Tetsurou’s sleeping body. Out of all of them, Tetsurou is the heaviest sleeper, so Kei isn’t worried about him being woken up by Koutarou, but Kei is tired and Kou is a loud whisperer.

“Why don’t you tell me in the morning Koutarou, I’m trying to sleep.” Kei yawns again, but Koutarou is wide awake. Kei loves him, but right how he wants to kick him out of bed.

“But Tsukki, I _can’t_. I’m too fired up from my idea!” Koutarou bounces slightly, the bed shaking.

“Okay, tell me then. But quietly because you’re going to wake Keiji and Tetsurou.” Kei rolls over to face him, rubbing his tired eyes. A yawn escapes him but he shakes himself to try and wake up.

“But you all have to hear!” Kei can see his pout even through his blurry vision. He _tsks_ , and rolls onto his back, propping his head up on his arm. Tetsurou hums and moves closer, his body heat making him hot.

The covers shifts and a scratchy voice comes from deep below beats Kei to the reply. “Kou, go back to sleep.” Kei sighs but softly smiles at Keiji’s annoyance.

“Keiji! Are you awake too?” Koutarou flips back over and Kei can practically _hear_ the smile on his face, and it brings one to his own. He yawns again and switches back his left side, facing them. 

“No, I’m not. You should not not be either.” Koutarou’s laugh makes Tetsurou stir and Kei rolls his eyes.

“Keiji, that didn’t make sense. I know you’re awake.” Keiji huffs and the blankets move again, Keiji burrows further into them.

“It’s a losing battle, Keiji.” Kei mumbles when he closes his eyes. It feels like he has dirt in them but deep down, he doesn’t mind. Koutarou’s excitement is infectious.

“Kou, why are you awake. It’s four in the morning.” Tetsurou’s voice is muffled from his pillow.

“Is it gang up on Koutarou day?” He pouts and stretches his legs.

“No, it’s ‘go to sleep’ day.” Tetsu rubs at his eyes and yawns flipping over. “Kei, make him go back to sleep, it’s too early.” Tetsurou mumbles and cracks a bleary eye opening. When he sees the time, he groans. “Keiji, you’re next to him, make him sleep.” Tetsurou grumbles as he buries his face is Kei’s chest.

Kei in turn, wraps his arms around him and laughs softly. “Tetsu, you’re also next to him.” Keiji laughs soundlessly, and yawns. “Koutarou, what was your idea.” He mumbles as he closes his heavy eyes.

“Well, now that we’re all awake, I can tell you.” Koutarou grins presumably, stretching the reveal. _He hangs out with Kuroo too much._ Kei notes as his breathing becomes more shallow.

“Let’s go on a road trip.” Was all he said before moving around to get comfortable, no doubt intertwining his legs with Tetsurou’s. Whoever is next to him when sleeping gets them. Koutarou is a clingy sleeper and on days when one of them isn’t feeling all that great, it doubles. Kei was never one to enjoy being the close touching, but Koutarou is the exception.

“So? How ‘bout it?” Koutarou mumbles, already falling asleep.

“Okay,” All three of them reply. When it’s four a.m., any idea is a good idea if they’ll let you go back to sleep. But truthfully, Kei loves the idea. They haven’t done anything like that in a while and Kei _has_ been wanting to plan a getaway.

“We can discuss the details in the morning. Go to sleep, Koutarou.” Kei reaches around Tetsurou and intertwines their hands. Koutarou squeezes his hand softly, his breathing indicates he’s just about there. Kei smiles.

 

. . .

 

“Good morning, how did you sleep?” Kei asks as he flips the pancakes. Tetsurou shuffles in and sits at the table.

“Where’s the tea?” He rubs his eyes and yawns fully. Kei just points to the pot in front of him. Tetsurou hums and fills a cup, taking a long drag. Finally, when he finished his second cup, he replies. “‘Twas good, you were warm all night though.” Tetsurou lays his head on his hand and Kei sets a plate of pancakes in front of him.

“That was you, you forget you’re a walking heater.” Kei sits down and pours a cup for himself and refills Tetsurou’s before setting it back down. Kei hears Keiji walk in next and he takes a seat next to him. Kei gets up and grabs Keiji’s plate and sets it in front of him, standing behind him when he does. He rubs circles in Keiji’s neck as he reaches for a cup.

“Go get Kou, he’s burritoed himself in the blankets and claims he’s a burrowing owl and won’t come out.” Keiji takes a sip. “He watched Hoot again yesterday, I’m assuming?” Keiji tilts his head to look up at Kei.

“Yeah, we watched it together after he saw a video of an owl getting hurt.” Kei kisses the top of Keiji’s head and pads to their bedroom. Just as Keiji said, Koutarou was rolled up in the blanket, a look of concentration on his face. Kei sighs and shakes his head softly.

“So, is the owl ready to have breakfast?” Kei asks as he crawls up on the bed. Koutarou smiles widely when he meets Kei’s eyes but that concentration is still there.

“Not quite, I’m waiting for something.” Kei rolls his eyes and sits on his legs in front of him. Kei knows what that look means. Nobody greeted him good morning yet.

Kei wasn’t a soft person, not before they all got together. He was, but not the overly affectionate kind. But after falling asleep with the three of them, people have commented on how touchy-feely he’s gotten. Which he doesn’t mind really. Koutarou thrives and soaks every ounce of affection he can get in so it definitely isn’t going to waste.

Kei hums and kisses him. “Good morning, Koutarou.” He can feel his smile grow as he does, which in turn makes his face break out into one as well. How sappy he’s gotten.

“Good morning, Tsukki.” Koutarou then rolls out of the blankets and rolls over to lay across Kei’s lap. Kei rolls his eyes.

“How did you sleep? You didn’t wake again with any more ideas, I hope?” He brushes the hair out of Koutarou’s face to reveal the vibrant gold eyes he’s fallen in love with.

“Nope, I slept well. I hope you were able to go to sleep after that?” Even after four years of them being together, and two of those years living together, Koutarou still gets self conscious about his odd ways. They never fail to bring him back though. Ten minutes tops is all it takes now. It’s easy when there’s three people who love him, who know him inside and out, falling asleep along with him.

“I did. As soon as you grabbed my hand I did.” Koutarou’s face glows as he smiles up at Kei, and Kei is filled with warmth. “Let’s go get breakfast.”

“I love you.” Koutarou grabs Kei’s outstretched hand and crawls off the bed.

“I love you too.” Kei kisses the side of Koutarou’s head.


End file.
